More than just a job
by Rinaangstadt
Summary: What happens when Seto's assistant is actually his best friend...make that is only friend that he had in school. He also happens to have the hugest crush on her, but can he tell her before its too late for them both? Seto x oc M for sexual themes


RinaAngstadt: Alright, we'll I'm going to do a one-shot that I have had in my head for a bit of time now. It might have a bit of mix emotions due to me having a very big lack of sleep. Now I don't own anything but the Oc that shall be in this. ^^"

-Story starts-

_**It's just business**_

That's all Anya has ever heard out of her crush and boss Seto Kabia, Anya was the secretary. She was called in every now and then for stupid things and it was either to do something small for him because he was too damn lazy to get off of his butt. But today she was given the day off by him; he had told her that he had business to take care of that he was going to be away from the office all that day. She sighed as she walked the streets of Domino city from shopping for the week for food. As she did she saw the Kabia Corp helicopter going over the city she faintly frowned and she went to her apartment. When she got there she saw that there was a box waiting for her. She looked to it weirdly and she read it where it came from and she saw that it was from Kabia corp. She blushed and she picked it up placing it on her couch before placing her food away. Once she was done with placing everything away she opened the box and she saw that it was a specialized deck and a duel disk. With it was a note, she read it with curiosity.

|_**Dear Anya,**_

_** I know that I've been abusing you as my secretary since you were hired so this is my way of apologizing to you. It might not be much but hopefully it'll be enough so you will always be my secretary, you've done a better job than the last three that I've had.**_

_** Your boss Seto Kabia |**_

She smiled at the note and she looked through the cards. She smiled knowing that he did actually cared about her somewhat. She looked through her deck for a long while to see how she'd actually be able to use the deck and as she was starting to finally get to know the deck she got a call on her cell phone.

"Hello." She said not looking at the number.

"Hello Anya, did you get the package that I sent out?" Kabia asked

"Oh...Hello Sir. Yes I did it. Thank you for your generosity, I very much appreatie it, but you weren't abusing me. I actually like my job so far." She said with a smile

"I'm glad that you do..." He said as his voice wondered off.

"Is there something wrong sir?" She asked curiously

She knew that he'd only wonder off if something was bugging him. She'd usually hear all of his rants about how he wanted to beat Yugi Moto and how every duel they had he should have won. So knowing her roll by his side she knew that whatever was on his mind wouldn't leave until he said something about it.

"It's nothing that you should really concern yourself with." He said clearing his throat

"Alright, if you say so Sir." She said with a smile

"Anya, I'd like you to come to work tomorrow a bit earlier than usual."

She raised an eyebrow at her phone as she had a confused expression on her face.

"Alright, what time and for what purpose am I doing this for?" She asked

"6 am and you'll see once you do." He said

"Okay, I'll be there at six sir. Will that be all?"

"Yes, have a nice night Anya. I'll see you in the morning." Kabia said before he hung up the phone

She hung up her phone and she made herself dinner then went to bed. Once she went to her room she set her alarm clock for five am then she went to sleep. The next day she was at Kabia corp. at almost six am. She went up to where she worked and she looked at her watch to see that she was going to make it just in time. Once it got to the top level she knocked on Seto's office door, she got the okay to go in and she went in curious on why it was just them in the whole building.

"I'm here sir, just like you asked me too." She said with her hands together in front of her

"I know being here probably makes no sense since no one else is here...but I needed you to be here so early." He said getting up from his chair and looking her straight in the eyes.

She looked to him a bit oddly. "Okay? What is it that you need from me sir?"

He walked over to her and she blushed as he got closer to her. "I just need you to answer a question very honestly for me."

"You know that I answer any question you ask me honestly, I would never ever lie to you Sir." She said trying to keep her brown eyes locked with his own

"What do you think of me as a person? I know since I'm your boss that I can sometimes be a bit intimidating but I don't mean to be that way towards you."

"You aren't intimidating to me; I've known you since you came here when you were younger. I think of us at times as friends when you speak about your problems to me. I think that you are just as harsh as you are because you don't know how to love someone. You've never been loved by someone before be it by a grown up or from another person other than your brother Mokuba." She said with a shrug at first then she moved her hands from in front of her to behind her in the same position.

"So you think I could never love anyone?" He asked

"I never said that sir, please don't twist the words I say. I meant to say that since you were adopted into the family that you currently are now in that you haven't been show how to love anyone due to the lack of compassion that has been given to you in return. There are ways that you can learn how to love another, but you must be willing to want to change how you act to do so." She said seriously

"So...If I were to say for example that I'd want to be with you, could you show me how to change into a better person?" He asked curiously

"If that was the case I'd be more than happy to, but it isn't now is it? You are the CEO of Kabia corp. sir and you have the obligation of never having to show compassion towards anyone because of who you are." She said seriously

He looked away from her with a sigh. "I guess you are right in that aspects, but I do want to change Anya."

"Then try to find someone who'll get you out of the box you've been in for most of your life." She said

He sighed again and he went back to his desk. "Alright, thank you Anya."

"No problem Sir, it's what I'm here for. Is that all you want?" She asked with a smile

She hoped he'd say no, after hearing all that she had from Seto Kabia, she really hoped that he felt the same way that she did about him. She knew it was highly unlikely but she had to keep hope in the fact that she'd finally get to express how she felt about him. She watched him sit back down and she saw the serious look was back on his face. She knew he was done being friendly towards her, which mean she blew her chance to be with him.

"Yes, that's all." He said looking to his computer.

She nodded her head and she left. She went to her desk and she finished the paper work that she didn't have time to finish the other day. She found it odd that after talking to Seto Kabia that he never once called her for anything, she saw that he was constantly in and out of his office, which was strange for him. He would have never regularly done that. She felt a bit guilty for being a bit blunt with the words that she had said to him.

She knew how she'd fix everything, she got her finished paper work that needed to go to him and she knocked on his office door. He didn't answer so she went in anyways and she placed the paper work on his desk and she saw that his screen was facing towards the outer part of his desk. She couldn't help but smile when she saw that it was a picture of her and him when they were in high school, she had invited him to her sweet 16 and she had her picture taken with Seto. Back then they were just two teens who were friends but now...it wasn't like that at all. She shook her head and she left. She took her lunch break then and she just had her fruit and milk before getting back to work.

As she was about to check her work mail she saw that there was one message she didn't open. She opened it and she saw that it was from Seto. She raised an eyebrow at the message.

Couldn't he have just called her into his room if he wanted to say something to her? She shook her head again and read the message.

[Anya,

Thank you for what you said earlier, I will take your advice. For the rest of the day I'll be out so please do me the favor of closing the building down and if it's not too much trouble if you can watch over my little brother.

Seto Kabia]

Her heart sank a bit but she knew that she had to do what he said. He was her boss, so she refresh the page and she continued her day. A few times she saw Mokuba around he seemed a bit worried. She stopped him after the fifth time of seeing him.

"What's wrong Mokuba?" She asked curiously

"Where's Seto?" Mokuba asked

"He sent me a message saying that he'd be out all day. I don't know if it's because of something I said or what but he's trying to find someone who'll change him for the better. Apparently he thinks he needs to change just to love someone." She said looking down to him.

"Why would he do that if he likes you?" Mokuba asked confused

She blushed more than a little bit. "H-He does?"

"Yeah! He talked about you all the time!" Mokuba said with a grin

She sighed and shook her head again. "Well, he's out there now and he told me to watch on you while he was out tonight. So you are going to be crashing with me tonight alright?"

"Alright, so do you mind me helping you out?" Mokuba asked

"Sure, it'll be better than being on this top floor alone."

Then the two of them talked as she had his help with her paper work. Once it was time for her to leave she made sure that everyone else was out with Mokuba before closing everything down for the night. She then drove them back to her house and she opened the door, before letting Mokuba in first. She then began to cook for the two of them. When they ate Mokuba could tell that something was wrong with her.

"Anya, you know you can just tell my brother how you feel about him." Mokuba said with a smile

Her face went bright red. "I...I can't."

"Sure you can! All you have to do is just talk to him from the heart."

"B-But what if he actually _does_ find someone? I don't want to seem too desperate."

"Fine, I'll talk to my brother first tomorrow, then I'll give you what information that I get from my big brother."

She smiled at him. "Alright, thank you Mokuba."

He nodded his head and afterwards she did the dishes as he watched TV. She then watched TV with him until he fell asleep. She let him sleep as she went to her own room to sleep as she was about to fall asleep her phone went off.

"Hello?" She said tiredly

"Did I wake you Anya?" Seto said concerned

"N-No, I'm about to go to bed though. Is there something you need Sir?" She asked

"You read my message to you right?"

"Yes, I closed Kabia Corp like you asked and I have Mokuba sleeping on the couch right now." She said trying not to crack

"Good, I won't be there tomorrow morning either..." He said

"Wait Seto...Why are you literally going outside just to find someone? It makes no sense what so ever! You're a big Company idol and no one who knows you well will ever think twice about ever crossing paths with you or getting near you other than to take all that you have for granted! "She first said sadly before being a bit angered at him and sitting up on her bed.

She didn't get an answer after that. She sighed and she closed her eyes as she held her head a bit.

"Seto, Mokuba told me something and I really want you to tell me the truth about it...Do you like me more than just a friend or your secretary?" She asked curiously in a soft voice

The line then went dead; she hung her phone up before she cried. She held on to her pillow as she drown herself into tears as she slept. When she woke up she wore her darkest things to go with her mood, she even wore eyeliner and eye shadow just to show that she wasn't in the best of moods. She then woke Mokuba up and she got them both breakfast before going to open the company. She went to her desk and she placed her head down. She felt more miserable then she ever did, she finally couldn't take it when she got a message from Seto.

[Anya,

Don't believe anything that Mokuba tells you.

Seto]

[Dear ,

I quit, if you can't even answer one question without having to hang up on me then this job will only hurt me more than losing both of my parents and my younger sister or being raped by Bakura! I cannot work in a place where my boss will not be honest with me. I do believe that this is the best for the both of us sir.

Ms. Sarilla]

She then got up and she removed the pin she got for her job. She then just walked out of the office and she took her midlength brown hair down as she walked the streets until she got to the park. That's when she got a phone call she answered it and she didn't even get to say anything before hearing Seto's voice

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU JUST QUIT LIKE THAT?!"

She glared at her phone before she exploded angrily at him. "What the hell have you done to make me stay there? Sure you tried to be nice to be but how long did that last Seto? I'm not just some damn fuckin' puppet! I'm a mature female who should be respected! Which by the way I get NONE from you. I don't give a shit about the fact that you are who you are; if you want people to treat you nicely you have to give a little bit of that back to that person as well!" She yelled "I'm sick of you just hiding whatever you are from me, I'm sick of all the damn mind games! If you really gave a fuckin' damn about me you should have thought about that before you did what you did last night!"

She then hung her phone up before she left the park. She saw the Kabia corp. helicopter flying again. She swore under her breath before she began to run with all of her might to her home where she knew he couldn't get to her. She saw that it was getting closer to her so she ducked into her car and she drove to her home. She saw that she had lost him for a little while she sighed a bit before she went to her home. Once she got to the door she was pinned there by two strong arms. She looked behind her to see that it was Kabia. He turned her around and he kissed her on the lips heatedly, she was shocked at first but then she kissed him back as she held on to his jacket He pushed her more into the door as he deepened the kiss. She groaned a bit as she felt him between her legs as he held her hips.

"If you want the truth then here it is, I love you, and I always have." He said looking her in the eyes

She wrapped her arms around his neck and she smiled at him. "I love you too Seto."

He opened the door before he placed her on to her couch closing the door behind them as he did. He kissed her heatedly as he pushed himself even harder into her. She blushed as she kissed him back as she moaned loudly into the kiss. She didn't know if she'd be able to hold herself together as she felt him push two of his fingers inside of her. Her eyes widen as she moaned louder, he kissed down to her neck as he heard her pleasure filled moans. He didn't want to ruin the moment that he had with her so he didn't speak anymore, he knew that if she wanted him to stop she'd tell him, she was very opened like that and he was grateful for it. Once he had her almost to the point of orgasming he stripped her of her clothing only to gain a whimper of displeasure as he had left her in that state.

But she realized that he was going to try to be gutsy about being with her and go all the way with her. Which wouldn't be the first for her and he knew it too. She undressed him knowing full well that she would probably get some type of feedback from the emotionless Seto Kabia that she now knew that took over the happy Seto Kabia she knew beforehand. She smiled as she saw that he came prepared with a condom. She was happy he was at least respectful of what she had said when she was younger about her and kids. She held on to him as she felt him enter her, she kissed him as she felt him enter her fully. Both of them groaned as he moved out of her and back into her a second time and each time he went back inside of her.

Anya couldn't hold her emotions in as she felt him push himself into her in a way she never felt when

She was younger. Her body couldn't understand what was happening to her, but her mind and her emotions knew what exactly as happening as her body heated up from buildup pleasure that hit her each time that he went side of her. The heat of each thrust was building up so much that she let go of him and just held on to the couch as she felt him kiss her neck in the right places. She screamed loudly as she felt him move into her that placed a pleasureful shiver until she felt herself release on to him. After a few more thrusts into her he did into her. They both panted as he collapsed on top of her.

She closed her eyes as she placed her hands on his back.

"That is how you should have had your first time." Seto said to her softly

"Yeah, but that didn't happen now did it?" She said looking to him curiously

"I wish I would have known that Bakura would use you like he did...If he would have stayed any longer I would have hurt him for hurting you so badly." Seto said sadly

"Yeah well...I didn't know that he had two sides to him. If I would have known about his darker half I wouldn't have been with him." She said placing a hand on his face

"Why did you even go with him anyways?" He asked

"Honestly now that I haven't been around him lately...I don't remember what I even saw in him. I think it had to do with something about making you jealous in the end." She said with a smirk at the end

He pushed himself inside of her the hardest that he could earning a loud moan from the brunette under him.

"You really are a minx Anya."

"Hey, I had to gain your attention somehow." she said with a smirk

"You had my attention before then too...just I didn't know how to talk to you without being utterly mean to you...I really wanted to say something to you but being that I had a bit of a rivery with Yugi as you already know." He said as he continued to move in and out of her as hard as he could with each word he spoke to her

She held on to him as she moaned louder and louder, he kissed her on the neck as he held on to her hips possessively. He wanted her to know just how much she meant him, even after so much happened to her. After making love to her for the second time both of them couldn't move from it and Seto slept on top of her until the next day.

-End-

RinaAngstadt: ...man, that sucked major assness, I know this is going to get flamed. Seto was WAAAAAY ooc and frog the hell out of my life. -head desk- I hope at least someone gets something out of this.


End file.
